Secrets Of Cuddlers
by A Story About
Summary: Percy wanted to cuddle and annabeth wanted to read. As they adjusted to a comfortable position for both of them they share a moment far more deep than they expected. This story was inspired by the cover picture of this story. I don't own it. P.S. - I know 'cuddlers' isn't a word. I just made it up because it just seemed perfect for the title. One-shot. Percabeth Fluff.


_**Secrets of Cuddlers**_

**Summary-**Percy wanted to cuddle and annabeth wanted to read. But as they adjusted to a comfortable position for both of them they share a moment far more deep than they expected or a small one shot as percy and annabeth enjoy their moments together. Percabeth Fluff. This story was inspired by the cover picture of this story. I do not own it. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. P.S. - I know 'cuddlers' isn't a word. I just made it up because it just seemed perfect for the title.

Percy enjoyed cuddling very much. Sure he liked kissing Annabeth but snuggling into the couch with her was a different sensation. He loved slipping his hand around her waist and pulling her closer. He loved nuzzling her neck with his nose. He loved running his fingers through her hair. His life quite literally depended on his instincts and his instincts told him to never let her go. His mind wandered back to their first hug just before they entered Dedalus's labyrinth. He remembered how intoxicating the smell of her lemon shampoo was.

He looked at her sideways where she was sitting on the sofa beside him in his apartment. His mom and Paul were out to buy some groceries. She wasn't sitting actually. She had grabbed a pillow and was resting on it as it was placed leaning against the armrest. She was busy reading a book. Her legs were folded at his side. **_(AN: If you don't understand any positions described in the whole story just take a look at the cover page.)_**

Her eyebrows were drawn together as she concentrated on reading the architecture book that he had gifted her a few days ago. She looked so cute that he wanted to wrap her in a blanket and hide her from the world. But if he did that her mother would kill him. The great goddess of wisdom seemed to hate him for no other reason other than the fact that he liked her daughter and that he was a son of Poseidon. His lips curled into a lazy smile. No matter how much her mother despised their relationship Annabeth would never leave him and neither would he.

Annabeth had been watching him for a while now. Of course she was busy reading her book but it wasn't like she hadn't noticed his odd behavior. She didn't dare move her eyes from the book but instead chose to observe him from the corner of her eyes. He was sitting straight on the sofa in front of her and was shamelessly staring at her face and smiling. He definitely had something on his mind.

She noticed her behavior had been odd too. Not that anybody noticed. Sometime in the past nobody could have her attention when she was reading a good book. She wouldn't notice the disturbance even if someone was screaming in her ears. Hell even if someone asked her a question when she was concentrated on something she would spout out meaningless things. But Percy Jackson seemed to catch her attention just by staring at her and smiling. He was just blankly staring at her like an idiot and suddenly her book didn't feel interesting anymore. She wanted to kiss that smile off his face when his smile changed to an impish one.

Percy turned to Annabeth. He regretted giving her that book. It seemed she loved that book more than him. It was taking all her attention away from him. At some point she started to hold his hand while sleeping and now all she needed was a book. All his hugs were sacrificed all because of a book. She wouldn't even kiss him properly as she wouldn't agree to close her eyes for long as she had to read. He sympathized with himself being outdone by a book was pathetic. But he hadn't accepted defeat. He nudged her leg to get her attention. He got a "hmm" in reply.

"Annabeth I want to cuddle", He blurted out.

"But, I am reading", Came Annabeth's reply.

Annabeth wanted to cuddle with him too but she was too proud for her own good. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted that easy.

"Pleaseeeeee", he pleaded making baby seal face.

"Nope"' she said

Annabeth wanted to hug him and kiss him right there but her pride interrupted. It always did. She was almost to the point of giving up after much of his pleading when Percy decided to take the matter in his hands. He pushed her legs apart and dived in, his hands circling her waist. She had to lift her hands up to save her book from getting damaged. She looked down at him where his face was buried in her chest sighing contentedly. His face was not visible to her but she could see his messy black hair. She smiled and blushed at their position. He was literally lying on top of her.

Percy sighed against her as he buried his head into her chest. Her chest rose and fell with her even breathing. He missed being so close to her. After some time he felt her relax as she wrapped one of her hands around his head while her other hand rested on his back holding the book. He smiled. The rise and fall of her chest and the fingers of her hand playing with his hair lulled him to a lazy slumber. Soon he was fast asleep.

Annabeth looked at him and relaxed somehow in the weird position. She gently placed her hand in his messy hair while the other hand held the book. She loved it when he became like this. Whinny. Always pleading for kisses and hugs with his baby seal face. He knew she couldn't say no to that face, he looked too cute for his own good. She started threading her fingers through his hair. Even though his hair tended to point at every direction possible she loved his hair. Jet black. So different from her own blonde hair.

She tried reading the book again but it was hard considering the distractions. Percy had fallen asleep at some point and was drooling contentedly on her shirt. She smiled at how he was sleeping like a child. She quit reading the book. It was not possible for her to read anymore and it was a rare incident considering she was a daughter of Athena. Percy sighed in his sleep and with that annabeth kept her book aside.

She wrapped her hands around his head. Now as she was thinking about him she realized it had been days since they shared a moment like that. She had been denying him all for that stupid book. She felt bad for ignoring him. He was too caring to say a thing about it but she wasn't going to disappoint him. She promised herself that the book would not get the better of her and that she would spend more time with him. It was more comforting than the book anyways.

Percy was the one thing in her life that wasn't cause of her mother's actions. Her fathers' disappointment in her, her stepmother's hatred towards her, mark of Athena and almost all her life had been shaped by the sole fact that her mother was Athena. Sure Percy was related to all this as she wouldn't be a half blood if it wasn't for Athena but Percy was her choice. She had chosen him a son of Poseidon her mother's rival despite her mother's disapproval.

She too fell asleep with him hearing his soft breaths that made her toes curl.

**_BONUS-_**

Sally and Paul returned home after an exhausting trip to the grocery store. Their hands were full of bags from all the shopping they just went through. When nobody answered the door sally opened the door using her keys. She was glad she kept them. As she opened the door worry crept up in her mind. The two teenagers were half bloods after all. Anything could have happened to them. She hurriedly opened the door. Te house was unnaturally quite. Paul seemed to share her concerns and as he hurried around the house to find the two of them. As sally entered the living room she couldn't help but sigh in relief. Percy and annabeth were both sleeping on the sofa in a rather uncomfortable position. She would probably scold Percy later for this but right now she looked at them and let them enjoy their moment. Both of them hardly seemed to enjoy their lives as their demigodly lives interrupted their moments of peace. She would scold him later if only to see him blush, stutter and apologize sheepishly with no intention of staying true to his apologies. She wished she could give him a life where he had peace in his life and no gods threatening to kill him. But she couldn't ask for a better son than him. He deserved the best and so did annabeth. Both of them were the best for each other. She quietly pulled Paul into the living room and he smiled in relief as well. She quietly closed the door and went to the kitchen to empty her bags' contents.

Later annabeth was woken up by a kiss pressed to her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Percy grinning goofily at her. As he proceeded to kiss her again, deeper this time, she thought," Well, Percy's kisses and hugs were more valuable than her book". She closed her eyes and kissed him back and mumbled an 'I love you' against his lips.

_**END**_

**_Thank you for reading._**


End file.
